


Frills and Lace

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, robots in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's Sunstreaker's turn to bring his kinks to the table.





	Frills and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10. Lingerie

                “… Sunny?”

                Sunstreaker raised an orbital ridge at his canvas, but kept applying paint to the surface in slow and careful brushstrokes.

                “Mm?” he replied, raising his voice so he could be heard in the next room. “What is it? Need any help?”

                “… no. I don’t think so,” Sideswipe said, the words immediately followed by a thud and a quiet ‘ow’. “I just… you know I’m generally pretty open to anything. Like… _anything_. But _I’m_ usually the one to come up with stuff. You’re not normally the one to ask for…well… _this_.”

                Sideswipe came around the corner and stood in the doorway to their berthroom and gestured to himself.

                Sunstreaker carefully sat down his paint brush and palette and looked his twin over. His gaze started at the top of Sideswipe’s head and worked its way down to his pedes.

                It was everything Sunstreaker had asked for: a red leather collar around Sideswipe’s neck, highlighted beautifully by the black cabling in his throat. Multiple wide black leather straps crossed over Sideswipe’s hood in a pentagram pattern, each intersection held together by a silver ring. Beneath the straps was a white, nearly see-through, chemise covering his headlights and descending down his waist, over his hips, into a swishing drape of material drifting about his thighs. The skirt highlighted the white of Sideswipe’s upper legs and barely hid the three additional black straps which circled his thighs.

                “And beneath…?” Sunstreaker asked, gesturing at his twin’s pelvic region.

                Sideswipe gave an amused little shake of his head, reached down, and pulled the cloth up. Nestled beneath it and snug over his interface panel was a low slung pair of black silk panties and garter belt which attached to the top encircling thigh strap.

                Sunstreaker stared at them for a moment before his gaze traveled back up to Sideswipe’s face and he nodded approvingly. “Good job.”

                “Now are you going to tell me why I’m dressed like this?” Sideswipe asked, dropping the skirt. He glanced over at the painting, squinting at in an attempt to see what Sunstreaker had been creating. “You blending human and Cybertronian art or something?”

                Sunstreaker wiped his hands on a rag, double checking to make sure there were no specks marring his fingers. The chemise was so pretty and white; he’d hate to stain it.

                Well.     

                With paint, anyway.

                He stood up and sauntered over to his twin, watching how the skirt swished back and forth as Sideswipe fidgeted. It was a little adorable. His brother was correct; Sunstreaker didn’t ask for or suggest much in the way of berth play. Sideswipe’s processor was more than active enough to come up with an endless supply of things to try.

                But Sunstreaker had come across a clothing website while searching for art supplies on the human’s internet. The models had faded away the longer he had stared and all Sunstreaker could see was his brother: Sideswipe wrapped up in leather and silk, the material highlighting the beautiful curves and angles of his frame.

                Sunstreaker reached out and laid his hands on Sideswipe’s hips, marveling a little at the soft cloth draped over them. His thumbs make a little circle in the material covering Sideswipe’s lower abdomen and Sideswipe made a quiet sound. Sunstreaker glanced up at him to see Sideswipe’s optics a little wide.

                “You’re looking at me like you want to eat me,” he said faintly.

                Sunstreaker raised an orbital ridge and smiled. “I’m looking at you like I want to slowly undress you… and _then_ eat you…

                “…out.”

                Sideswipe shivered as Sunstreaker slid a hand up Sideswipe’s waist and hooked a finger under one of the lowest straps adorning his chest. He gave a sharp tug, Sideswipe stumbling forward until their nasal ridges nearly touched.

                “You ok with that?” Sunstreaker asked, tilting his head to the side and speaking the words into the small space left between their lips. Sideswipe’s mouth opened slightly and his engine revved.

                “I will wear whatever you want from now on,” Sideswipe promised fervently. He surged forward, urgently pressing his mouth against Sunstreaker’s. His left knee slid up the outside of Sunstreaker’s thigh to hook over his hip and Sunstreaker automatically grasped Sideswipe’s aft to bring their groins together, his fingers slipping over the silky smooth material.

                The touch made his entire frame burn with need, Sideswipe’s tantalizing whimpers only whipping the flames of lust higher.

                Change of plans. The slowly undressing bit was going to have to happen another time. Sunstreaker needed his twin and he needed him _now_.  

 

~ End


End file.
